Spontaneous Liaison
by LimitlessLion
Summary: On a whim after laying eyes on an attractive brunet biker pulling up outside it, Cloud Strife ventured into the local nightclub in the hopes of getting acquainted. The heated encounter that followed wasn't one he'd soon forget.


(A/N: This was started something ridiculous like a year ago as part of a kink exchange with a friend that never happened. It was shelved forever and I hate leaving fics unfinished so I dug it up to finish it off, so apologies if it doesn't flow quite so well. Concrit is always welcome, I enjoy hearing from readers.)

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters, don't make any profit yadda yadda. I just get kicks out of writing about these guys so don't sue. I'm broke anyway lol.  
>Rated for graphic lemony goodness.<p>

Spontaneous Liaison

He'd followed the man into the club after spotting him pull up on the most beautiful black bike he'd ever laid eyes on. The image along the body of the heavy machine was that of a silver lion, 'running' along the chassis, surrounded by tongues of silver fire that reached along towards the exhaust pipe. Sleek and well crafted, it definitely compared to his own bike, Fenrir which he'd arrived on himself. His own bike was silver with his trademark wolf patterned onto it. Besides, although the bike was a stunning example of someone's remarkable constructive ability, it wasn't the bike that he'd stopped to see.

The man who had caught his eye had ridden up in full biking leathers (a responsible biker, Cloud was glad to see) and initially the blond had overlooked him. It was only once the biker swung his leg off the bike and began to peel away that thick protective layer that the blond's blue eyes were drawn to the stranger.

Brunet hair tumbled in disarray over strong shoulders as the lion-patterned helmet that matched the bike was lifted away. Behind the biker as he was, Cloud couldn't see the man's face but right then, it was one of the last things on his mind. There was something else far more appealing to look at just then.

Beneath the heavy biking leathers, the man revealed tighter, snug fitting leather that shone just slightly in the glowing light given off by the club's name, 'Grid' in blocky luminous blue script, outlined in bright white as though that was the last of the light that would be seen if they stepped any closer to the club. His shirt was nothing special, a black, buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but again, he couldn't see much being behind the man, except that clinging leather that immediately drew the eye to the undoubtedly firm backside.

Before any more observations could be made, the brunet biker had murmured something to the bouncer on the door of the club and after a brief discussion with the tattooed blond, the biker disappeared through the doors and into darkness.

Intrigued, Cloud parked his bike a short distance away and made his way around to the front of the club. He didn't think he looked so bad in his leather. He'd bake inside the club but that hardly mattered. As long as he took off his jacket, he should be fine. He couldn't just drive away after laying eyes on that alluring brunet.

Without stopping to question the decision any longer, the blond swung his leg from over the bike and made sure it was parked up next to the attractive brunet's machine.

The bouncer on the door, the tattooed one that his quarry had spoken briefly with, moved to bar his path as he approached and folded arms thick with corded muscle. He was a little too short to be really intimidating but when one stopped to take a closer look, it wasn't very hard to see that the guy was more than capable of taking on anyone who tried to force their way in.

"I'm with the lion," Cloud announced almost automatically. He wasn't quite sure why he said it, or why it sounded so right on his tongue but it did and the bouncer guy glanced over at the beautiful bike that Cloud had parked up alongside. After a moment's hesitation and after giving the blond a once-over probably to try and find some sort of proof that he was indeed with 'the lion', the bouncer seemed to decide that he was legit and stood aside for him. Cloud could feel the jealous glares coming from those still stood in line and ignored them as he stepped past the doors and into the club.

He stepped into a wide room interspersed with pillars and a small windowless space next to a door on opposite walls. Several people were clustered around them and what looked like some illicit drugs dealing turned out to simply be the admissions booths and belongings storage. Feeling stupid for the conclusions his mind had immediately leapt to, Cloud headed over to the one on the left side of the room and joined the queue.

Several minutes later, he was handing over his biker's jacket and the entry fee and striding purposefully towards another set of plain double doors at the other end of the room.

The first thing he noticed was that for a nightclub, it seemed pretty quiet and then he realised that he wasn't in the nightclub proper, but in a connecting corridor, presumably so that the music wasn't so loud that people in the cloakroom couldn't hear a damn thing when they were taking admissions. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the corridor, the odd noises he could hear turned out to be couples pressed against the walls, lips locked.

Hurrying along so as not to be thought to be staring, Cloud moved swiftly along the corridor that ended in a pair of inconspicuous double doors, painted black. The nearer he got to those doors, the louder the music became and the more the ground seemed to vibrate with the pounding bass from one of several floors.

A sign mounted on the wall of the cloakroom had kindly informed him that there were three floors in all. Upstairs was a floor dedicated to House, R&B and the like. The middle floor and the one the cloakroom and corridor led into was dedicated to current music, the sort that anyone could listen to on the radio at home or at work. The bottom floor, the one that Cloud knew he was going to head for and had a feeling his target had probably already headed to, was purely for trance music, dance music and everything in between.

As soon as he pushed open the doors, he was assaulted by a veritable wave of sound and heat, enough that he almost took a step back. Sucking it up, the blond biker stepped through the portal and as the doors closed behind him (with an unnerving amount of finality), Cloud steeled his resolve and set off in search of the staircase to take him down to his desired floor. It wasn't too hard to find thankfully and after squeezing past a few patrons who insisted on clustering around a table or two near the back, Cloud was finally descending to the floor he sought.

It was decorated a little differently than the floor above, in greys, blacks, dark blues and some reds and lighter shades of the pair in no particular order, giving it a rather chaotic feel and that was without taking into consideration the twisting light fixtures hanging over the seating areas where plush leather couches and simple round tables alike were set out or the slightly eccentric modern artwork displayed around the room. It was hard to see much anyway with the dim ambient lighting. The main illumination came from the intermittently flashing strobe lights as well as the other forms of lighting that lit up the dancers as they moved to the pulsing dance music blasting from speakers that Cloud was sure were as big as he was himself.

With the poor lighting and sporadically moving bodies gyrating on the dance floor, Cloud had a hard time finding his quarry, especially as he didn't yet want to move on into the crowd of dancers and wind up getting jostled and guided in the wrong direction by the movement of the dancing. So he peered in from the outside and after some minutes of staring, trying to catch a glimpse of his 'prey', the blond biker gave up, retreating to the bar on that floor to get a drink and consider a new approach.

Imagine his surprise then, when the alluring brunet slid onto a barstool some minutes after he'd started peering into his drink as if it held the answers he sought. Apparently in this instance, it did. Naturally the glass didn't continue to hold Cloud's interest once his target was within two feet of him.

Somewhere along the line, the brunet had acquired a necklace made of slender glowsticks, a bracelet of a different luminous colour and a thick blue glowstick that hung from a belt loop making him fit in with the crowd a bit better.

"Something wrong?"

Cloud blinked.

"There must be something wrong or else you wouldn't be staring at me."

What a great way to initiate a conversation with the object of his current desires. Staring gormlessly at the guy was by far the last thing he had wanted to do in order to get the handsome brunet's attention but as soon as he'd laid eyes on the thin line of scarring he could see slicing over the guy's nose, he'd been unable to tear his eyes away. The full extent of the scarring wasn't exactly severe, though it must have been anything but painless and no doubt 'the lion' as he'd apparently been dubbed, was lucky to have kept his eyes.

And what eyes they were. Even in the lousy lighting, Cloud could see that they were a striking mix of blue and grey. Concentrating on their colour, he could overlook the fact that those eyes were narrowed at him in a blend of annoyance and confusion. He was supposed to have replied by now, wasn't he?

"Ah, no... I was just-"

"Forget it."

"No, wait I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Look, I'm Cloud. I was just a little surprised to see you up close that was all."

"Do I know you?"

"I saw you pull up outside on your bike."

"Oh."

Frustrated by the noncommittal responses that spoke volumes for how disinterested the guy was in talking to him, Cloud decided to end the torture for them both and finished his drink.

"I'm sorry I stared at you alright? I was just getting up anyway," the blond announced, masking the irritation he felt at how he'd royally fucked up their first meeting. Great first impression he must have made.

Without waiting for the brunet to respond, if he even had any intention of doing so, Cloud shot up from his barstool and slid away, moving towards the dance floor. He wasn't really dressed for dancing but since he didn't intend to be there long and he probably needed to go and cool off before he made another attempt to make nice with the attractive brunet biker, he supposed that it didn't matter too much how he was dressed. He'd even left his half finished drink over there in his haste to get away.

-x-

Over at the bar, the scarred brunet watched the blond's abrupt retreat with some vague amusement though his expression remained neutral as he sipped thoughtfully from the glass of whiskey he'd ordered.

The guy was definitely an interesting one, trying to appear tougher and more nonchalant than he really was. He was probably the type to take offense at some of the smallest things but try to pretend that he was really fine and nothing bothered him in the slightest. He was a lot like Leon himself, except Leon had long ago perfected the art of presenting the world with a blank expression and letting people's actions and comments slide right off him without reacting at all.

Perhaps he'd been a bit unfair to the blond. The guy was definitely new to the club, since Leon was a regular enough visitor to the club to have noticed a good-looking guy like that turn up before. That and the way the guy had acted suggested that he was rather new to the concept of making his interest known in a club setting.

Well then, perhaps Leon would show him.

After draining his glass of whiskey, the brunet pushed his glass back across the bar for collection and then rose from his seat to seek out the odd blond male.

The outrageously spiked hair wasn't too hard to spot and soon the brunet biker was weaving his way between the dancing bodies to reach the male. Dancing nearby just to observe for a minute, Leon watched as the man seemed to do alright for a newbie to the scene. That leather couldn't have been very comfortable to wear in the heat of the club but he seemed to manage and dance fairly well. The only problem was that with the protective leather, there wouldn't be much in the way of pleasing contact between them with the thick barrier between them.

Deciding to take pity on the blond, Leon slid up behind him and moulded himself to the male's back, trying not to get irritated at the firm leather clothing that prevented a more intimate fit. "How about I show you exactly how to let a guy know that you're interested?" he purred in the blond's ear, enjoying the way the slightly smaller male shuddered against him as he breathed the words over the shell of the man's ear. "Staring does the job but it's not quite as... suggestive..." he murmured, barely audible over the blasting music, allowing the words he spoke to be for his prey's ears alone. It was a reversal of roles with Leon doing the chasing that time around.

Despite the layers between them, Leon slid his arms around the biker's waist and rested his chin on the male's shoulder, letting his lips brush the shell of his captured blond's ear. "Dance with me..."

With the music pounding and other dancers sliding against them, Leon guided the biker's movement as they moved together, pressed as close as was comfortable with the damnable leather in the way. Still, without the biker jacket on, at least he had free reign of the male's chest which he took full advantage of, sliding his hands first over the thin fabric of the plain shirt and then slipping his fingers up beneath the material for his first touch of skin against skin.

Flawless, smooth skin was mapped out beneath his fingertips as he pushed the shirt higher up the biker's chest, exposing it to the hot air of the club and the eyes of anyone who might look in their direction.

Finally his fingers brushed over a nipple and he caught the sound of a breathy moan leaving the lips of the male in his arms as he began to toy with it, brushing the pad of his thumb over it, gently raking a nail over it, pinching it and stroking it.

He felt the blond's head tilt backwards to rest against his broad shoulder and smirked faintly at the uninhibited reactions he was receiving from the responsive male.

With one hand moving on to tease the neglected nipple, the other travelled in the opposite direction, down over the clinging waistband of the biking leathers and to the male's hips to grip them and direct their swaying in time with his own. The blond was compliant, letting him control their movements and Leon was fine with that, it meant that he could do as he pleased. He intended to take full advantage of that and made it known by sliding his hand further still, brushing lightly over the front of the blond's pants. It was probably barely felt, given how thick the protective layer was but Leon knew that his 'student' was well aware of where his hand had descended to.

Leaning in just a little more, he licked a small line up along the shell of the blond's ear and then took the earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly on it and nipping gently, pleased by the sound of another moan and the small jolt against him when the male felt that small sting of pain. Delicious...

When the song changed to something a little faster, a little harder to coordinate intimate touches to, Leon retracted his hands from where they'd wandered to and instead gripped the biker's hips to hold him in place a minute as he leaned in to tease that same ear as earlier with an order.

"Come with me."

And with those three simple words, the brunet biker slid away from the blond he'd gently teased into arousal and without looking back, he headed for a corner of the room, pushing open a fire escape door and heading out into a dark alleyway that lined the side of the building.

With several couples out there doing questionable things against the brickwork nearby, it wasn't too hard to guess at what the brunet had in mind by leading the way out there. If Cloud wasn't interested in that, turning back would probably be in his best interests before he got in too deep. However, given his reactions within the club, Leon didn't think it was very likely that his target would flee from him now that he'd made it very clear what he was after. That was just the way things were done in the clubs and the blond had seemed receptive enough while surrounded by the other dancers.

When he finally turned around, he was pleased to see that his entranced blond wasn't far behind him and although the male hesitated briefly upon seeing and hearing what was going on in that alley around them, he finally stepped out to join him, the brilliant blue of his eyes darkened with lust.

Once they were close enough, Leon tugged his conquest close and sealed their lips for a hungry kiss, sealing the blond's fate at the same time.

-x-

Cloud found himself being gently pushed backwards until his back pressed up against the rough brick of the wall behind him and he broke the kiss to look up into the dark eyes of the man who had lured him out there. Of course Cloud wasn't naïve, he wouldn't have followed the guy anywhere that wasn't in public if he hadn't wanted what the brunet biker was hinting at.

As much as it had hardly been his initial intention, he couldn't find it within himself to deny the attractive biker despite how his mind helpfully supplied the thought that maybe, given how practised the brunet seemed to be when it came to pulling guys, that maybe he wasn't the first one the guy whose name he still didn't know had had someone pinned against the wall beneath him. It wasn't an unpleasant place to be though, with the warmth radiating from his body and the stirrings of arousal pressed between them, only encouraged when the biker leaned in to nip and suck at the juncture of neck and shoulder, prompting Cloud to let a soft moan fill the silence between them.

"Your… your name…" he murmured, wanting to know even as he clung to the nameless man's shirt and bared his neck to the amorous attention, the biker soothing the small bites with wet kisses.

"Leon," came the quiet but firm reply even as the 'lion's' hands pushed Cloud's shirt back up his chest to allow him to toy once more with nipples peaked in the chill of the alley.

Cloud let his head fall back against the wall with his breathing coming in quiet pants, biting his lip to prevent more moans bursting forth. To encourage Leon, the blond reached down between them to undo his biking leathers before reaching for the brunet's own to help him along. His cheeks coloured darkly at the biker's whispered tease of 'eager aren't we?'

That smooth voice sent shivers down his spine, heating his blood in the chilly air and the brunet only encouraged the heat between them when Cloud felt a cool hand reach into his pants to stroke firmly over his growing erection before easing it free of its cloth confines. Cloud found himself moaning softly into the biker's ear.

Cloud watched as the biker pulled away from his neck and they both looked down at where the brunet's hand was moving slowly back and forth along Cloud's erect cock which occasionally nudged at the brunet's own erection which was tenting his pants.

Leon kept the heat stoked between them while pushing Cloud's pants down to his ankles and tugging one leg free by occasionally but very deliberately nudging the blond's erection which bobbed with each gentle touch from his lips. With saliva as the only lube, the brunet biker slicked his fingers as generously as he could before sliding his fingers behind Cloud's balls to purposefully tease over the blond's perineum before he reached the tight little ring of muscle. Cloud helped him by hooking his pants-free leg around the brunet's waist, closing off the distance between them so that he could rub his eager cock against the biker's toned stomach.

They'd both gone rather quiet since Leon had divulged his name, leaving only their own soft sounds of pleasure to mingle with those made by others occupying the alley. Neither male seemed at all bothered by the fact that any one of them could look over and see them bared to each other. Everyone else was too absorbed in their own partners to pay much attention to anything else anyway.

Feeling the brunet's finger press insistently but not penetrate, Cloud made a frustrated little noise and pressed back against it, eliciting a breathy chuckle from Leon who had stood back up. The preparation burned just on the side of being unpleasant until a little more saliva eased the way for the two additional fingers Leon eased into him once Cloud was relaxed and stretched enough to accept each one. Both felt impatient to move on but for all his apparent bravado and confidence, the brunet seemed a cautious lover, unwilling to cause more pain than was necessary as he would if he rushed things.

When the brunet finally pulled his fingers free, both men were panting into the chilly air and more than once Leon had had to reach down and adjust himself throw his pants with his free hand.

"Come on," Cloud urged quietly, cheeks pinked in a mix of embarrassment at his own eagerness and lust, especially when the 'Lion' pinned him with a heated gaze as the rasp of a zipper was all the answer Leon gave to his insistence. Cloud smirked just a little until the brunet had the audacity to take Cloud's hand and guide it down to pull his erection free of the tight leathers. When Cloud did so, he was rewarded with a quiet gasp at the first touch of slightly cold fingers and a sigh of relief which tapered off into a low moan when those chilled fingers stroked back and forth.

Having gotten the original hint, Cloud prepared Leon, slicking the thick cock with his own saliva and using the opportunity to tease the guy with insubstantial strokes until Leon swatted his hand away and pressed him back into the wall more firmly. Squirming in place, feeling the rough brick at his back and the hard body in front of him, Cloud eagerly raised his leg to hook it around Leon's waist while the brunet took his cock in hand to guide it into Cloud.

The blond grimaced as Leon pushed inside slowly but steadily until the brunet was as deep as he could get and Cloud's erection was trapped between them, leaving semi-translucent spots and smears across the bottom of the smart back shirt as they both shifted until they were comfortable enough for Cloud to give the okay for Leon to start moving.

When he did, it drew soft moans from the both of them, both careful not to make too much noise as much as to safe some face as it was to not disturb the others around them. Leon began with slow, deep thrusts, pushing deep and encouraging the blond to continue making those delightful breathy moans.

The brunet had Cloud trapped against the wall, arms braced on either side of the blond's head as he rolled his hips but Cloud had no intention of trying to get away and met each of the thrusts with a rock of his own hips, making sure that each thrust buried the lion as deep as he could go. It wasn't long before it wasn't enough for the pair of them and Cloud groaned, needing more. The blond wrapped his arms around the sexy brunet and breathed warm air over the brunet's ear for just a moment before demanding in a needy little voice, "harder."

Leon was more than happy to oblige and Cloud gasped as suddenly the brunet was fucking him fast and hard, making the blond's body bump and rub against the wall behind him with each thrust. Cloud's moans blended with the brunet's quiet grunts with each thrust as they lost themselves in each other. Leon was even bold enough to press their lips together in a hungry kiss after Cloud's leg seemed to tighten around Leon's hips in encouragement. He tasted of the whiskey he'd ordered earlier.

After that, there were only the soft wet sounds of their kissing and coupling until Leon began sucking on the blond's earlobe and whispering of how close he was to orgasm. It made Cloud throw his head back with a groan, uncaring of how he banged his head on the wall. At the same time as he leaned in to nip and suck at various points along the slender column of Cloud's throat, Leon slid a hand from the wall, down Cloud's body to his previously neglected cock, prompting Cloud to release another gasp as his sensitive erection was tended to.

Leon stroked in time with his thrusts and Cloud's grip shifted to Leon's shoulders which he gripped almost painfully tightly as he neared his own peak, biting his bottom lip to try and stifle his noises of pleasure.

It was when Leon's thrusts began brushing against Cloud's prostate that the blond finally gave in to the rush and managed a moaned warning before he reached his climax, splattering the front of the brunet's shirt with his cum. The sight of the unravelled blond releasing between them was enough to push Leon over the edge right along with him and the blond felt the warm flare of wetness bathe his passage as Leon groaned into his ear, pressing them flush against each other.

In the afterglow, they held onto each other tightly and panted into the cold air until Leon used the wall to brace himself and pushed himself upright from where he'd sagged a little against the blond's body. They spent a few quiet minutes adjusting their clothing and tucking themselves in. Leon raised a brow at the state of his shirt and Cloud had the good grace to look sheepish at the mess he'd made.

"I want to see you again, after tonight," Leon murmured, brushing some brick dust from Cloud's shoulders before beginning to unbutton his soiled shirt.

Cloud smiled just slightly, almost shyly and nodded. "I'd like that. I'd give you my number but I doubt either of us has a pen." To his amusement even as he spoke, Leon produced a slim little phone from a pocket in his leather pants that Cloud had thought too tight for pockets, let alone pockets big enough to be useful.

Cloud read out his number for Leon to type it into his phone and once the brunet had pocketed the device once more, there was an awkward moment where the pair of them weren't sure whether to part ways or say something, leaving them both stood there listening to the sounds of others in the alley still enjoying themselves.

"Well," Cloud began shifting awkwardly under the brunet's weighty gaze and hearing a particularly pleasure-soaked moan sound a little further down the alley.

"Walk you to your bike?" Leon invited, nodding towards the mouth of the alley. He felt a little sympathy for the blond who was undoubtedly going to have an uncomfortably sticky ride home.

"Why thank you," Cloud replied coyly, hooking a finger under the glowing necklace and tugging lightly to encourage the brunet to follow him as he led the way past other couples and towards the exit of the alleyway cast in glaring orange light from a nearby streetlamp.

Once they were stood alongside their bikes, Cloud dismissed himself to go and collect his biking jacket from the cloakroom and by the time he returned, Leon was all wrapped up in his own biking leathers once more, his helmet with its beautiful design tucked under an arm.

Almost in unison they both mounted their bikes and moved them onto the road, starting their engines. Leon felt the thrill of being able to share the exhilaration of having a beast of a machine roaring beneath him and smirked with the thought of who he'd had moaning beneath him mere minutes earlier. It seemed as though Cloud was thinking along the same lines as his cheeks were darkened once more and he glanced over at the brunet, grinning back when he saw the expression on the brunet's face.

"I'll be waiting on that call," Cloud called over the roar of their engines.

Leon gave him a thumbs up before pulling his helmet over his head and bending low over his machine. With another loud roar of a powerful engine, Leon pulled away and raced off along the street. Cloud watched until even the red of his taillight disappeared around a corner before snapping the visor down on his own helmet and speeding off in the opposite direction.

He was already looking forward to playing with the lion again.


End file.
